1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to seats for motor vehicles and, more specifically, to a linear recliner assembly having an easy entry memory feature for use with vehicle seats.
2. Description of Background Art
Virtually all motor vehicles are now equipped with front seats having a recliner mechanism that can be selectively actuated for permitting the angular position of the seatback to be varied between an upright position and a fully reclined position relative to the seat bottom. In most two door vehicles, the front seats also include a seatback dump mechanism that can be selectively actuated for forwardly folding (i.e., "dumping") the seatback to permit greater access to the rear seating area of the vehicle passenger compartment.
Conventional linear recliner mechanisms are designed to be disengaged when the seatback is folded forwardly in order to obtain access to the rear seat of the vehicle passenger compartment. As such, the angular position of the seatback must be reset to the desired angular position when the seatback is returned to its upright position for occupant seating.
It is therefore desirable to provide an improved linear recliner and dump mechanism with an easy entry memory feature which insures that the seatback is returned to the previous selected angular position after the seatback has been "dumped" forward for access to the rear seat of the vehicle passenger compartment.